One Day With You
by Shirouta Tsuki
Summary: Musim panas telah tiba. Mood Toushirou tidak menentu di musim yang paling tidak ia sukai ini. Ditambah lagi ada seseorang yang mengganggu ketenangannya, satu hari penuh!/Warning : Shounen-ai MalexMale , oneshot, typo s di mana-mana, OOC.


Shirouta Tsuki present :

**One Day With You**

Pairing : **IchiHitsu**

Rated : **T**

Disclaimer : **Bleach punya Tite Kubo, always!**

Warning : **Shounen-ai (MalexMale), oneshot, typo(s) di mana-mana, OOC.**

**.**

Saya akan meminjam kata-kata keramat (?) para author.

"**DONT LIKE, DON'T READ!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"MATSUMOTO!" BLAM!

Teriakan penuh amarah(?) bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang tertutup kasar menggema di divisi 10. Suara teriakan tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari sang _taichou_ divisi tersebut. Seperti biasa, _fukutaichou_-nya yang hobi minum sake itu lari dari kewajibannya—lagi. Toushirou menghela nafas, kemudian melanjutkan rutinitasnya kembali dengan wajah kusut. _Mood_-nya yang sudah buruk pagi ini—mengingat musim panas sudah tiba, ia tidak suka musim panas—menjadi tambah buruk.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Cklek—

"Ohayou, Toushirou!" seorang _shinigami_ berambut jingga mencolok masuk tanpa menunggu sang penghuni ruangan mempersilahkan masuk.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya penghuni ruangan tersebut dingin. Biasanya _taichou_ berbadan mini itu akan memperingati kekasihnya itu untuk memanggilnya 'Hitsugaya-_taichou_'. Tapi sepertinya ia sudah hafal bahwa berapa kali pun ia memperingati kepala jeruk itu, Ichigo tetap memanggilnya 'Toushirou'.

"Hanya mengunjungimu saja." jawab _Subtitute Shinigami_ itu sembari duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Toushirou meneruskan aktivitasnya. Hening sesaat.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di sekolah sekarang?" Toushirou kembali bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _paperwork_.

"Kau lupa? Musim panas sudah tiba dan itu artinya sekolah libur." Ichigo juga menjawab tanpa melirik pemuda mungil itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Sudah kukatakan, aku hanya 'main' ke sini. Aku sudah meminta izin dari Yama-_jii_ untuk berada di sini sampai besok."

"Aku sibuk. Kau tidak lihat tumpukan berkas di mejaku? Aku tidak bisa main denganmu."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa bermain denganku nanti malam 'kan?" BLUSH! Tak ayal rona merah menjalar di pipi mulus sang _Juu-bantai taichou._ Ia melihat ke arah pemuda yang hanya beberapa meter di depannya.

"Siapa yang akan bermain denganmu nanti malam? Dasar mesum!" mendengar itu, Ichigo tersenyum jahil. Matanya melirik si pemuda mungil.

"Bermain yang kumaksud adalah makan malam dan jalan-jalan bersama. Bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, dasar mesum!" ujar Ichigo dengan nada mengejek di bagian kalimatnya. Tentu saja membuat _taichou_ mini itu naik pitam hingga mematahkan kuasnya sendiri dan—

"KUROSAKI!" BLAM!

.

.

.

~ST~

Cklek!

Kali ini tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, kepala Ichigo menyembul dari balik pintu ruang kerja kapten divisi 10 itu. Tentu saja membuat empat persimpangan muncul di kepala sang kapten.

"Mau apa lagi kau?" sang kapten menatap pemuda itu geram. Ichigo tersenyum jahil, kemudian memasuki ruangan tersebut sambil membawa beberapa potongan besar semangka segar di atas sebuah nampan.

"Aku mau mengajakmu makan semangka bersama. Tapi kalau kau sibuk aku tak memaksa." melihat buah kesukaannya mata _emerald_ pemuda itu berbinar, tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali ke sikap _cool_-nya.

"Hm, baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Tapi setelah ini kau jangan menggangguku lagi!" Toushirou merapikan mejanya kemudian berjalan menuju sofa.

Ichigo tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan kapten jenius itu. Kemudian ia meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja dan duduk di depan Toushirou. Mereka memakannya dengan lahap. Ah! Tidak! Justru yang terlihat lahap hanya Toushirou saja. Tak ada dua menit bagi Toushirou untuk menghabiskan dua potongan besar semangka tersebut. Sementara Ichigo baru menghabiskan semangka pertamanya. Ichigo tertawa kecil melihat cara makan kapten tersebut.

"Apa?" Toushirou menyadari dirinya ditertawakan.

"Aku hanya heran denganmu. Kau makan banyak sekali, tapi kenapa kau tetap kecil seperti ini—AKHH!" Ichigo meringis kecil saat lengannya dicubit sang _chibi taichou_.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakannya, aku akan membekukanmu!"

"Kau memang sudah membekukanku dengan cintamu, _my queen._" BLUSH! Rona merah kembali menjalar di kulit putihnya.

"_U-urusai_!" Toushirou yang salah tingkah memilih untuk menghabiskan semangka-semangka yang ada di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi Ichigo tertawa kecil. Melihat wajah menggemaskan kapten kecil ini saat salah tingkah merupakan kepuasan tersendiri baginya.

Setelah menghabiskan semangka-semangka itu, Ichigo membereskan meja dan keluar membawa nampan dan kulit-kulit semangka. Sementara Toushirou kembali mengerjakan berkas-berkas di mejanya. Tak lama kemudian Ichigo kembali dan duduk di sofa. Toushirou tak menghiraukannya. Mata _cinnamon_ Ichigo memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang _tensai_, membuat _shinigami_ yang menjadi perhatian pemuda itu lama-kelamaan merasa risih.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Kurosaki?"

"Karena kau manis." perkataan itu meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibir yang kini tersenyum jahil. Sementara Toushirou tengah sibuk menahan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di wajahnya.

"_U-urusai_! Berhentilah menatapku dengan tatapan mesummu itu!" kembali Toushirou salah tingkah karena ulah Ichigo. Ya, memang hanya pemuda itulah yang dapat membuka topeng es sang _tensai_.

"Baiklah, baiklah!" kali ini Ichigo menurut dan memilih berbaring di sofa panjang, menunggu kapten kecil itu menyelesaikan semua berkas-berkasnya.

.

.

.

~ST~

Warna jingga mulai mendominasi langit kala itu. Hari sudah sore dan semua berkas-berkas sudah selesai dikerjakan. Toushirou membereskan berkas-berkas itu, kemudian membenahi _haori _dan _shihakuso_ yang ia kenakan. Matanya melirik ke arah sofa panjang yang ada di depan matanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sofa itu. Bisa ia lihat sesosok _shinigami_ berbaring terlentang di atasnya, tertidur.

"Kurosaki!" ia mencoba memanggilnya agak keras tapi tidak ada respon. Niatnya membangunkan pemuda itu dengan mengguncang tubuhnya tak jadi ia lakukan, karena tangannya yang 'gatal' malah menyingkirkan sedikit rambut _orange_ yang menutupi mata sang pemuda. Toushirou tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah tenang _shinigami daiko_ tersebut saat tidur. Karena terlalu 'asyik' memandangi wajah pemuda itu, Toushirou tak menyadari tangan pemuda itu telah bergerak menggenggam lengan kirinya dan—

Grep! "WAA~!"

Sang _tensai_ kini berada di pangkuan Ichigo yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada pada posisi duduk. Ichigo tersenyum jahil.

"Kau memandangi wajahku ya, _my queen_?" Ichigo berbisik tepat di telinga kapten kecil tersebut, membuat wajah kapten kecil tersebut kembali merona.

Cklek!

"_Taichou—_ups!"

_ "Konnichiwa_, Shirou—eh?"

Bunyi pintu terbuka serta suara dua orang gadis membuat dua sejoli ini menoleh ke arah pintu. Dapat mereka lihat, Rangiku berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka lebar sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hal yang sama dilakukan Momo yang ada di sebelah Rangiku, hanya saja ia menggunakan satu tangannya karena tangannya yang satu lagi memegang beberapa lembar kertas yang disinyalir merupakan _paperwork_. Dua sejoli itu hanya bisa membatu dengan wajah merah padam.

"_Gomen ne taichou_, Ichigo. Kami tak bermaksud mengganggu kalian. Aku hanya mengantar Hinamori menyerahkan _paperwork_ ke sini."

"Benar, maaf kalau kami mengganggu. Ini laporan dari divisi kami, Shirou_-chan_." ujar Hinamori menunduk dengan wajah merah, lalu meletakkan _paperwork-paperwork _ yang hanya berjumlah kurang lebih sepuluh lembar di atas meja. Kemudian menunduk sejenak kepada dua orang masih membatu itu.

"Kami permisi dulu, Ichigo, _taichou_." Rangiku undur diri, kemudian disusul oleh Momo. Tapi sebelum Momo benar-benar keluar, ia mengucapkan satu kalimat yang membuat wajah dua sejoli ini semakin memerah.

"Ichigo-_kun_, mainnya jangan terlalu kasar ya. Kasihan Shirou_-chan_, hihihi~"

Cklek!

Pintu ditutup, menyisakan dua sejoli yang masih dalam posisi yang—ehem—mesra. Hening menyergap keduanya hingga Ichigo membuka suara.

"Toushirou, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tadi—AKHHH!" Toushirou menarik rambut Ichigo dengan keras, kemudian melompat dari pangkuan Ichigo.

"Tunggu di situ sampai aku selesaikan _paperwork _ ini!" perintah sang kapten yang disambut anggukan pasrah pemuda yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya. _Poor_ Ichigo.

.

.

.

~ST~

Toushirou melirik Ichigo yang telah selesai merapikan meja makan, kemudian berjalan menuju pekarangan belakang. Toushirou melanjutkan menata piring dan gelas di rak piring. Kini keduanya telah berada di kediaman Toushirou. Tak banyak yang terjadi semenjak ia menyelesaikan _paperwork_ terakhirnya dan keluar dari divisi tersebut, membeli makan malam, menuju kediamannya, mandi, dan makan malam bersama. Dan semenjak peristiwa Toushirou-menarik-rambut-Ichigo pula, Ichigo tak bicara seperti biasanya. Kalau Toushirou menanyakan sesuatu, jawabannya hanya ya-tidak-terserah. Dengan ini Toushirou menyimpulkan bahwa Ichigo marah padanya. Setelah semua piring tertata rapi, Toushirou menyusul Ichigo.

Srek!

Toushirou membuka _shouji_ yang menghubungkan ruang makan dan pekarangan belakang. Dilihatnya Ichigo yang tengah menatap tembok putih yang membatasi pekarangan kecil yang hanya ditanami tanaman hijau yang tidak tinggi, membuat kesan lapang. Toushirou duduk di sebelah Ichigo. Ichigo tak bergeming. Toushirou yang merasa jenuh dengan suasana ini memecah keheningan.

"Kau marah padaku, Kurosaki?" Ichigo tak menjawab. Karena tak ada respon, Toushirou menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya. Ichigo masih melihat tembok di depannya.

"Maafkan aku, Kurosaki." baik suara mau pun wajah Toushirou melunak. Satu lagi sisi lain dari Toushirou yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada orang-orang yang paling disayanginya, tak terkecuali Ichigo. Mendengar itu, Ichigo tersenyum lembut pada Toushirou, kemudian merangkulnya, membiarkan Toushirou bersandar pada Ichigo. Toushirou tahu itu tandanya Ichigo sudah tidak marah padanya. Terlintas sebuah ide pada otak jeniusnya.

"Lihat itu, Kurosaki!" seru Toushirou menunjuk ke bulan purnama yang tengah bersinar.

"Hah? Apa—"

CUP!

Sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi Ichigo. Sontak, Ichigo menoleh pada Toushirou yang kini tersenyum lembut padanya. Senyuman yang hanya Toushirou perlihatkan pada Ichigo seorang. Ichigo terpana melihatnya, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum penuh arti dan—

Grep!

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Kurosaki?" Toushirou terkejut saat tiba-tiba Ichigo menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan permainannya di dalam?" Ichigo melangkah memasuki ruang makan. Wajah Toushirou memerah.

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh! Turunkan aku!" Toushirou terus memberontak tapi Ichigo tidak peduli denga itu. Kakinya ia gunakan untuk menutup _shouji_. Penerangan di dalam rumah mati. Kurang lebih setengah jam kemudian, suara-suara erotis terdengar dari dalam rumah tersebut. Sepertinya bulan pun dapat mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

_OMAKE_!

-Keesokan harinya-

Seperti biasa, Toushirou sedang melakukan rutinitasnya dengan tenang, Tapi itu hanya sesaat sebelum seseorang membuat keributan dengan—

Cklek!

"Toushirou!"

—memasuki ruangan tanpa izin dan berseru dengan keras. Toushirou langsung melayangkan _deathglare_ padanya.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya sang _tensai_, sedikit geram dengan kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Yama-_jii_ mengizinkanku untuk tinggal di sini selama seminggu. Ah! Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita melanjutkan permainan 'itu'?"

TAK!

Sebuah kuas sukses mendarat di dahi Ichigo. Kelihatannya minggu ini akan jadi minggu yang panjang bagi keduanya. Yang pasti mereka akan menikmatinya, berdua.

.

.

.

.

_Walau kau bodoh, berisik dan menyebalkan, tapi justru kebodohan, suara berisikmu, dan kejahilanmu yang selalu meluluhkanku—_Hitsugaya Toushirou

-OWARI-

~""~"ST"~""~

**A/N :**

*sigh* Akhirnya, satu lagi fic gajeness bikinan uta jadi. Ide fic ini muncul saat uta makan rujak (entah apa hubungannya). Uta mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bila fic ini mengecewakan readers *bow*

Akhir kata, mind to review, onegai?


End file.
